breakfast in bed
by sculby563
Summary: One shot to Trick or treat. Daniel will know not to laugh at vlad and not expect to get away scott free or clean ;) and read the authors note at the bottom. Rated M just to be safe. MxM Male on male lovin, warned.


"Little badger you shouldn't laugh at others, especially me."Vlad leered at his bound and very exposed badger. Danny's hand bound above his head, tied together at his wrists with ecto rope and legs tied to end of the bed spread far apart, resting against the head bored, blind folded.

"v-Vlad, I'm Sorry, ok? I-I didn't mean to laugh." Danny tried to see if Vlad would let him go.

" I'm not sure you are. What I am sure is, I'm hungry." Vlad growled in Danny's ear,"what to start with, hmmm?" Vlad pondered before picking debating between bacon and the syrup,*both will do nicely* he picked up some bacon draped it around Danny's shaft, pumping it a few rims and letting the strip of meat hang, causing a whimper.

"V-vlad what was that?"Danny groaned out, letting his head fall back exposing his neck.

"For me to know and you to figure out." Vlad pours some syrup over Danny's nipples, causing the boy to arch his back, forcing his chest forward.

"a-ahhh...w-what... Nghaa..." Danny moaned as the duplicate licked and nipped at the bacon covered cock. The duplicate bite to the two ends of the bacon, making it rub up and down the shaft.

"Having fun Daniel?" Vlad licked the side of his neck, while rubbing a sticky sweet nipple.

"Gahhh...w-wha..." Danny twisted,bucked,mewled.

"Now what to do with the pancakes? Maybe a piece here," placed two pieces over the nipples,"maybe here," inside the thighs half a pancake on each thigh,"or maybe here?" rolls a pancake sticking it in Daniels puckering hole, causing a moan," some ones hungry." chuckling dismissed the duplicate for mow. Getting off the bed to look at his feast laid out, bacon covered cock, with some pieces of pancake everywhere drizzled in thick, sweet, Wisconsin syrup. He was salivating at the sticky mess wiggling about.

"Nag...Vlad... P-please.."Danny didn't know what he was asking Vlad to do.

"In due time, little badger, in due time." Vlad walked to Daniel sat in between his legs nibbling on the pieces of pancake and flesh, slurping and sucking leaving hickeys behind. Moving over to the other thigh giving it the same treatment. Vlad could hear whimpers and mewling coming from his frustrated lover, finally taking in the bacon covers shaft, wrapped his lips around the bacon bombing up and down, the dried wrinkled meat rubbing along the rod, catching pre-cum on the edges,"mhmmm yum, with a hint of bacon." His long fingers brushed the underside of the shaft causing it to jump, taking an end if the bacon in his mouth, putting a carting hand on Daniels cheek, bringing their lips together pushing the bacon with a hint of pre-cum into Danny's cavern. Vlad's tongue coaxing and playing with the wet muscle finally plays along. Sucking the muscle, while grabbing the syrup off the night stand and pouring some in to the pancake funnel, causing Danny to break away from the kiss.

"gyaaaa...w-what is that?"Danny moaned at the stickiness coating his insides.

"syrup." Vlad stated dripping the liquid up did back," now where were we?" Vlad licked a trail down his neck, back and stopped at the pooling syrup inside the pancake,"what have we here?" he gently tugged on the pancake, making some liquid spill and Danny bit his lip,"now,now don't stifle those sounds I love." Vlad bent down, sticking his tongue in the funnel, syrup over spilling, brushing against the rim of flesh, causing a low long moan,"You like that?" Vlad pulled away hearing a whimper,"Want me to continue?" Seeing the boy nod, Vlad got up on his knees,forming some ecto energy in his hands made a shield around the pancake, uniting the rope repositioned Danny so he was facing the foot up the bed, where a full length mirror to the closet was, tieing his wrists together, having danny lay on his stomach,"better, my pet?" Vlad nibbled on Danny's ear," I'll take that as a yes."Rubbing the shoulders, and lower back mixing sweat and syrup, moving towards the funnel,he nibbled and slurped sending vibrations to the trapped cock.

"VLAD!" Danny arched when Vlad nibbled a tiny bit hard, leaving a bite mark.

"ready for dessert?" he smirked messaging the white, sticky globes of flesh, while eating the pancake,"Daniel watch," Vlad turned Danny's face towards the mirror," see how delectable you are? Watch as I enter your stick, sweet, syrup biscuit."Vlad grabbed the syrup jar turned so Danny could see Vlad coating his cock with the stared straight at Danny who was beat red from seeing the normally refined and straight laced businessman but saw a sexy, seductive older halfa getting hard, " Like something Daniel?" Vlad pulled the flash cheeks away seeing the puckering hole clench and relax, anticipating what's going to happen," Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Vlad poured the rest of the breast syrup while entering slowly, so Danny got used to the feeling,"oh..god..Daniel...still so..tight." Vlad had to contain his composer and not just thrust into the boy, flesh on flesh Vlad waited," Let me know when to move." Vlad reached underneath, pulling and twisting the cock trying to relax the young man, seeing the flush face in the mirror and danny nodding, pulled a little out and slamming home, hearing a low moan knowing he hit Danny's prostate dead on, kept hiring that mark.

Hearing"more," "harder," "Vlad," edged Vlad on, swiping his thumb over the slit collecting pre-cum had Danny bucking his hips, meeting the thrusts of Vlad above and the tortures pleasure below, Danny couldn't tell which way was up or down, vision seeing white stars blurring with the green and yellow if the room, trying to hold onto Vlad's gaze, Vlad wanting Daniel to end first bit the side of his neck,a pleasure point aside from his adams apple, causing the teen to moan, arch, yell his name to the havens and cum all over the bed, felling Vlad cum a few seconds later with his name being shouted. Vlad collapsed, making Danny moan from the movement of he cock in his ass," Not laughing now are you badger?"Vlad blew on Daniels ear.

"N-no..n-never..again.." Danny laid his head back down, Vlad released the ropes. He picked the boy up ran a shower, cleaning both of them with Daniel kept saying no more, dried the quickly. His duplicate, Vlad brought back once he entered the bathroom cleaned up the room. Coming back out saw the bed messy and sticky free climbed into the bed with Daniel and fell asleep, since it was a Saturday, and having already called his patents to let them know Daniel was spending the weekend, slept to recharge and have a lovers get away weekend.

Here's a little extra of trick or treat for the last chapter in my others want to write do anytihng different, there take in the breakfast scene I would love to read it, only rule credit to my story. Other than that have fun and thankyou for reading, favoriting and reviewing. I have a new story on the works, an avengers stony (Steve and Tony) basically Nell tony, mischievous Loki, and a gawking Steve with the other avengers giving Toby a little hard time. Tell me what you think of my new story idea, chp 1 is written just gotta upload. Thanks again. Any grammar errors I wrote this on my ipod and uploaded it on my comp, im sorry if any thing is miss spelled or not correctly capitalized


End file.
